


all you have to do is stay

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), i liked the ending of endgame okay sue me, so if you hated it i advise you stay clear of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Sam talks to Bucky about Steve's ultimate decision and is surprised by what Bucky has to say.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	all you have to do is stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a mlm fic, even though I've wanted to before. So this is my first stab at a mlm fic so I'm simply easing into it rather than diving head first into the deep end.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND ENCOURAGED**

Sam pulled the shield out of the tree. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the shield to bounce back at him. As he trudged back to where he first threw the shield, he could've sworn that he saw the usually steely-eyed Bucky Barnes try his best not to laugh. This was similar to how Sam was trying his best not to throw the shield straight at Bucky's torso in irritation. 

Sam put himself in his best stance, transferred all his strength into his arms, and launched the shield with all his might. But the shield ended up lodged into the tree yet again. At some point, Sam was sure that if he kept failing to make the shield bounce back to him, then he would inadvertently end up chopping the entire tree down.

He let out an irritated groan. For one, he kept failing at his task. If that wasn't enough, however, he couldn't help but feel that Bucky was silently judging him, waiting to come up with the perfect wisecrack that would get under his skin.

"Don't even think about it", Sam said, coldly.

Bucky shrugged. "Wasn't thinking about anything."

Sam smirked. "You never are", he teased. He caught Bucky kicking himself. He should not have set himself up like that. Sam chuckled but looked over at the shield lodged in the tree. He put his hands to his hips and sighed deeply. "I'm not so sure about this, man."

"What do you mean", asked Bucky, still flat and emotionless. He was concerned about Sam and all his reactions to what seemed like such a minor inconvenience but he didn't let any of that show through.

Sam didn't want to admit it but that he would eventually have to. So why not just do it now? "I don't know why Steve chose me for this job. I'm not a super soldier like him. I'm not even a cyborg like you." Sam caught a glimpse of Bucky's grimace upon hearing Sam manage to slip in an insult, even while opening himself up. "I think maybe you should have the shield."

Sam barely got his sentence out before he heard Bucky interject with "Steve wanted you to have it."

Considering all their arguing, Sam thought Bucky would jump at the chance to usurp him and become Captain America. However, he was instead quick to reject the idea. But Sam wasn't. "Well, why? Why did he want me to have it."

"Because I told him to."

Sam froze. He didn't know what to expect from Bucky's response but it certainly wasn't that. There was always a small part of him that suspected that Bucky secretly wanted to be Captain America. It made sense, after all. He was, in some way, a super soldier. He was Steve's best friend since they were kids. Not to mention, Sam was already The Falcon. And yet, despite all that, Bucky was apparently the one who insisted on Sam taking up the mantle.

"You... you told him to?"

"Well, I suggested you."

Bucky suggested him? Was he his first suggestion? Why would he do that? Especially considering all they do is argue.

"Why would you do that?"

Bucky didn't say anything at first, causing Sam to think he should repeat the question. But before he could, Bucky managed to think up an answer. "You're a good soldier".

"So what you're telling me is that when Steve told you that he was gonna go back to Peggy, you told him th-"

"Now, see. That was actually my idea."

Sam was finding out quite a bit today. He always assumed that Bucky was upset that Steve left but this was apparently also his idea. Bucky could tell Sam was confused by the whole thing, which is why he decided to be frank. 

"I could tell he was feeling low. Especially after Nat and Tony died." Sam thought about what Bucky had said. It was clear that Natasha's death had hurt Steve a lot more and he felt the same. But there was something about Tony's death, having left behind a wife and kids, that got him thinking. And Bucky seemed to agree. "I told him to go to Peggy. He said he thought about it but kept refusing. Guess he was worried about me. I told him I'd be fine. We talked about a lot of stuff, actually. But those were just the basics of it."

He said it all so nonchalantly, like this no big deal. This baffled Sam even more. This was almost the opposite of what he thought the situation was.

"So you just let him go?"

"I just wanted him to be happy. I was looking out for him. That's what happens when you're with somebody 'til the end of the line. Sometimes you just have to let them leave, even if they don't know they need to."

"Hey, Buck?"

Bucky flinched a bit. He hadn't been called Buck in a lot time, and not by anyone besides Steve. "Yeah?"

To Bucky's surprise, Sam gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'd never leave you."

And for once, Bucky showed Sam a small but sincere smile. "I know."

Sam walked back over to the tree but this time, he felt a spring in his step.


End file.
